The Valkyrie Returns
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Valkyrie Among Mortals": Inuyasha and Freya are longing for each other...will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile. I only own the plot, and even then, what I created myself.

Okay, I lied, I wanted to get this one up as soon as possible. So, I introduce my new story, sequal to "Valkyrie Among Mortals"!

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**The Valkyrie Returns**

Freya paced back and forth, bored out of her mind. _Why did I even return to the heavens…it was more fun among the mortals in the past. At this rate, I ought to be very bored for a very, very long time._

She fingered her sword, Yue, and sat down on her bed, before falling back on it. _Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! I'm so bored! I wanna go back to the feudal age and see Inuyasha again… _**A/N: Anyone who can quote and name the movie where I got the five "bored"s one gets a cookie. And yes, I changed it for the situation.**

With that thought, she held her chest, not having anything of his to hold onto. The hanyou wasn't one to have many possessions. _At least I could've gotten a lock of hair from him…then again, he would've killed me if I had. Now I'm acting like a lovesick mortal. It's just, I've never felt this way before. Could I actually be in love with a mortal that just barely loves me in return? He'd just learned to love me when I left. Is that considered true love? He did seem hurt, in his own way…_

* * *

Little did she know that Inuyasha was moping in his tree, holding the very same feather he'd caught when the goddess had left. He felt the crystal around his neck warm up, then he sneezed. He folded his arms, then looked at the feather again. He longed to see Freya again, although she'd left to protect him. He looked up at the moon and murmured, "Freya…you're thinking about me…this is like the hundredth time today. You must really miss me too…"

* * *

Okay, shortie for the start! But it's okay! I'll update soon!

The lovers long for each other...ahh, I love it. New character introduced next chapter! An OC with a combo of a name, appearance and personality of three Inuyasha males that I love in all their own ways!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Valkyrie Profile. Please, I have no money, don't sue me.

Alrighty, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Freya, what're you thinking about?" a male's voice asked, coming from the doorway to her room.

She looked up to see a god who was leaning against the side of the doorway, smirking. He had golden eyes, silver hair growing past his knees, wearing a kimono that was white with red designs that looked like flowers inside hexagons here and there, armor over the upper part, a sash tying a pair of swords to his hip. He was barefoot, as all gods and goddesses were, and his broad wings weren't visible at the time.

"Oh, Koga…it was nothing."

He walked over to her and inspected her face. "You're such a gorgeous goddess, have I ever told you that?"

She rolled her eyes. He might be one of the most noble of gods, but around her, he was just a womanizer. He flirted with her non-stop, and she was getting sick of it. _Can't he just take the hint that I don't like him at all? But he can't seem to get any of the vibes that are literally rolling off of me._ "Koga, you're wasting your flattery."

Rudely, she pushed him away from her. She moved to leave, when he grabbed her arm. "It would be a wonderful legend if we had a romance. Freya and Koga, two of the most powerful deities worshipped in Japan, through the ages. Especially if you bore my children."

She stiffened as she felt him fondle her butt. She spun around, giving him a fierce slap to the face. A red mark appeared on his cheek, but the smirk was ever present on his face. _Why that jerk! I oughta do more than just slap him for that! He's such a pervert!_ "Keep your hands where they belong, Koga, to _yourself_." **A/N: I'd do that too if someone touched me like that. Sometimes I surprise myself by writing something like that. A guy with Sesshomaru's looks, Miroku's temperament and Koga's name, I'd have to say it was quite an accomplishment.**

He ignored the dangerous edge to her tone and grabbed her, pulling her close. "Why must I? It's only natural for me to be attracted to you. Ever since before you were attacked and fell to Earth, I've wanted you as my wife. The bearer of my children. I know that you're just playing hard to get. You've always been guarded when it comes to your emotions. Ever since I first met you."

She gritted her teeth, as he leaned down to kiss her. _He's so deluded! He actually thinks I'm hiding feelings for him! Only Inuyasha will ever kiss me!_ She knocked her forehead against his, making him let go of her to hold his head. She took the chance to run off, making sure he wasn't following her. She sat in a garden full of white roses, plucking one up and looking at it. _It's almost like his hair, but his has a silver tint to it. Inuyasha-koi…how I miss you._

A tear ran down her cheek and she sighed, looking up at the beautiful blue sky, full of fluffy white clouds. _If only I could share this beautiful place with Inuyasha, then I'd be able to achieve pure happiness. But if I brought him here, he'd only get killed, I know it. And now that I have Koga back on my tail, as persistent as ever, it would be even harder to leave the heavens without being noticed._

There was only one good thing about Koga: he never gave Freya more than a few moments to herself. He kept her busy. She was hardly ever bored, unless he'd taken a break for about half an hour, before he started chasing her around the heavens again. And it was everywhere, even places she'd thought were solitary. He seemed to find her, wherever she went. Now she could time when he was going to appear.

"Freya, I've found you," he sang, sitting next to her. He now had in addition to the impressive bruise that was forming on his cheek, a bright red spot on his forehead. "Why'd you run away? I was showing my affection towards you. I do hope you'll retaliate in the positive sometime."

She fingered the rose in her hands and didn't even look at him. "Why don't you find some other girl to bother? Why am I so special as to have your attention all the time?"

He shook his head. "Freya, Freya, Freya. You have no idea how much I've come to love you. You're my perfect match, it's been written for centuries about how I've chased you. Why don't we end it and we can finally be together?"

_Does he even take into account that he looks like he just got beat up? So he's both a pervert and an idiot. I can't stand him, it doesn't matter what he does. My heart is taken, and could never be stolen by the likes of him. I'm thinking he only likes me for my beauty, nothing else. How could I even like him, let alone let him violate me and have me bear his children? He knows as well as I do, that there has to be love for a child to be born._

She stood, before he could even touch her, storming off. She was wearing just a pure white kimono, her hakama having had been left in her room. She went back there, closing and locking the door for good measure. _Inuyasha-koi…are you thinking as much about me, as I am about you? I wonder what you would do if you knew I was being pursued by another man?_ She smiled. _That's easy. You'd get ticked off and beat the guy up. But the problem is your rival is a god, and a powerful one at that. _

_I knew this would happen someday, but what can I do to get away without Koga noticing? Even though he acts like an idiot around me, he is quite smart. I've tried everything to give him the slip, but he seems to track me down easy, it doesn't matter where I go. He lets me beat him up, but if he found out I was in love with a mortal, he would turn that mortal to a pile of dust, no, a scorch mark on the ground, in a second. That would be disastrous for Inuyasha, that's why I left in the first place._

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

She sighed and went to bed, since it was late anyway.

* * *

Okay! That was good, wasn't it? The next chapter is what we've been waiting for, the two lovers reunite! 

Yay!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I have no money to give! I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile!

Hiya! I'm here for the next chapter! Yay!

Warning: Implied lemon in this chapter. Just to let you know!

* * *

When morning broke, she woke again, dressing fully this time and looking down at herself, frowning. She would stick out like a sore thumb if she wore these clothes, even though her origin was a priestess. She changed and now wore a white kimono with dark blue flowers on it, with a dark red obi. She sighed and thought, _I tried to change the colors, but I've only worn these colors all my life, so what can I do?_

Her wings spread, and in a flurry of feathers, she went back in time, to where her love was.

She appeared in Kaede's village and looked around, before retracting her wings and walking towards the forest of Inuyasha. _I don't know what I'm going to say to him, but I'm going to admit finally that I love him. He proclaimed his love for me just as I was about to leave, now I have to return my feelings in words. Inuyasha-koi…_

"What ails you, Inuyasha? Ever since Freya disappeared, your attitude has changed," Kaede questioned the hanyou.

"I'm fine, old woman. Now quit asking me all the time," Inuyasha snapped, glaring down at the old priestess. "There's nothing to do now that Shippo and Kagome left and the Shikon Jewel is completed. All it is is a big bore around here."

"I see. You miss Freya. Was she of some importance to you?"

"None of your business."

He sneezed, then looked down to see the necklace was glowing again. He held it and looked at the sky, wondering where she was at this very moment.

"I thought I'd find you here."

He jerked when he heard the voice and looked down to see the object of his thoughts greeting Kaede.

"Hello again, Kaede-san."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Freya. Will you be staying long?"

"Oh, I don't know. It matters whether my errands that I have to run are ever completed."

He jumped down from his perch in the tree and walked over to her. She pretended to just notice him. She ran to him and hugged him around the middle, lifting him up and spinning around a few times before she set him down. He was startled by her greeting and stood still for a moment before she squealed, "Inuyasha-koi! I'm so glad to see you again!"

He grinned before embracing her tightly. "Freya. I thought you said you'd never come back here."

"You should know that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'd bet that necklace drove you crazy by how many times it activated."

"Feh. You think something like that bothered me? It actually entertained me, seeing how many times a day it would light up. Other than that, I was bored out of my mind."

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something, but not here."

She pulled him into the forest, away from prying eyes. When they stopped a little before the Bone Eaters' Well, she turned to him, smiling. "Inuyasha, I…"

She bit her lip, and he waited for a full five minutes before he raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "Freya, what're you nervous about? You've never been nervous about anything, the whole time I've known you."

Her eyes teared up as she drew him close, before she whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha."

He drew her back, only to descend for a passionate kiss. They lie together on the forest floor, after a fit of passion. She looked up at him, murmuring, "I'm so happy. I felt so empty in the heavens, no one is like you, Inuyasha."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Do you think you'll have a child because of this?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Our love is true, of course. Although it won't be taken well by those in the heavens."

"Well, I say they can all go to hell, for all I care. Nothing is ever gonna come between us again. I don't care how many I have to kill."

_But…will you be able to defeat Koga? He's more powerful than almost any god or goddess in the heavens. Any mortal that ticks him off will be torched. Inuyasha might be powerful here, but compared to any god in the heavens, he's a mere bug that can be squashed. I hope Koga never finds me. Then again, that's something that I can never truly see happen. There's something about him that can find me anywhere I go, and I can't escape his sight for very long. Though I hate him like nothing else._

She sat up and straightened her kimono. He held her close from behind, breathing in her unique scent. He'd never smelled a woman like her, like all of nature at its freshest, along with something else he couldn't identify. He breathed deep, feeling like he had a portion of heaven right under his nose. She smiled and stood, as he did the same, and they walked to his favorite perch, which overlooked the village. He jumped up and sat on one of the lower limbs. She followed, settling down next to him.

He smiled and asked, "Freya, you have a worried scent about you, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Dogs can smell fear, and you're just the same. There is something I'm worried about, and it's concerning you."

He blinked. "What could you possibly worry about me? What can go against me, when I've proved to you time and again that I can defeat anything?"

She shook her head. "This time, I'm worried about one of my fellow gods coming and killing you."

"Whatever, like some pushover god can defeat me."

"You have to listen. He isn't just any ordinary god. He's one of the most powerful gods in the heavens. Even I would have a hard time defeating him, let alone you, who can't land a hit on me."

He scowled. "If I tried hard enough, I could."

"It wouldn't matter how long you trained, you're still mortal, Inuyasha. This god would make you into a scorch mark on the ground in less than a second, if you rubbed him the wrong way. And once he sees you, he will be ticked off."

"He sounds like fun. I haven't had a good challenge in a long time."

She hit him over the head. "Idiot! Aren't you listening? You have _absolutely no chance_ against him. You try, and you're going to be the first hanyou torch."

"Of course I'm listening. I just want a piece of him." **A/N: Inuyasha always seems to be this way, wanting to challenge anyone who gets in his way, proving he's the strongest. At least, that's what the vibe I get from him.**

"If he comes, then you're staying as far away as possible from him, or behind me."

"Why?"

"He won't hurt me. I know that of a surety."

His eyes narrowed. "Why won't he hurt you to get to me?"

"He has the largest crush on me ever. He wants to marry me and have me bear his children. The whole time I've been gone, he's followed me around like a puppy, the pervert. He's so annoying. I can beat him black and blue, and he still doesn't get that I don't like him." **A/N: Sesshomaru's face with the Miroku mark on it. I wonder what that would look like. You know, the red hand mark whenever Sango smacks Miroku for being a pervert? That's actually called the Miroku mark now. No lie.**

"So that's why you know for sure that he'll want to kill me the moment he sees me."

"Yes. I didn't want him to find me, but it doesn't matter, he seems to find me anywhere I go. It's only a matter of time before he comes and attempts to wreak havoc on you. But as long as I insist on protecting you, he can't do anything."

"As long as you're around, it's a stalemate, more or less."

"I just hope that he'll finally get that my heart is already taken by someone. I can only hope."

* * *

Of course we all know what's gonna happen next, the tension's killing me!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile! Okay! On to other things!

Letssee, I think its been close to two or three weeks since I last updated...my bad. Too many things going on at once. I wrote two series of Fruits Basket stories (major spoilers about graphic novel #17) and wrote more on some other stories I'm writing, some of which are my own compositions.

Enough with the chit-chat. Next chapter up and running. Better catch it! **laughs**

* * *

They sat together for the whole day and through the night. When morning came, the sun seemed warmer than the day before. It became so hot that even Freya noticed. She looked up at the sun and her eyes widened. _It has to be _his_ doing, because it couldn't be anyone else. He does like displaying his power like this._

Inuyasha wiped sweat off his face. "It's hot. It's never this hot around this time of year."

"Inuyasha, this isn't ordinary heat," she informed, then yelled at the sky, "Koga! I know you're there! Come out!"

From the sun itself, the god appeared, wings as if on fire, spread from his shoulders. He landed in front of the pair, smirking. "It took you long enough to figure out I'd arrived. I couldn't display my powers at night, so I waited until the sun rose."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he yelled, "Sesshomaru! Why are you here?!"

Koga crossed his arms. "Who is this, Freya? Have you become friends with a mortal?"

Freya shook her head. "He is but an acquaintance. Inuyasha. Koga, you also didn't show yourself at night because I'm stronger at night. At least you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Inuyasha growled and knew that this couldn't be his older brother, but the god had such a likeness to the older dog youkai. He was wearing even the same clothes. He looked like a human, but his aura was so powerful that it even stifled the most powerful of youkai's. He then realized that Freya had outright lied to the god, saying that she barely knew him. She was protecting him, even now.

"I see. If he means nothing to you, then you'll come back to the heavens without another word."

"No."

Koga looked surprised. "No? Why not, Freya? Don't you want to spend the rest of time with me?"

She looked completely disgusted. "No! I hate you, Koga! Do I have to spell it out? I. Hate. You."

He laughed. "You're such a devil to catch, my love. You know you don't mean it." **A/N: This guy's a dolt, isn't he? Then again, I shall quote something: "Fools aren't born, pretty girls make them that way in their spare time." Oh yes, that one was good.**

Both Inuyasha and Freya stared at him in disbelief. _Is he really this thick-skulled?_ she wondered. _Even Inuyasha isn't this stupid. I can't stand him and he can't understand, or he won't. He's so blinded by his attraction to me that he refuses to see anything besides what he wants to see. I guess I'll have to bring light on the matter._ She yelled at him, "Koga! There's no way that you could ever win my heart! It's already taken by someone else!"

Koga's eyes narrowed. "And who would this be?"

Freya grinned. "Now you understand, don't you? You have a rival! What're you going to do to him? Fry him to a crisp? If you do, then I'll never even consider even giving you the precious gift of my friendship!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to know who this man is, so I can see if he's worthy of your love."

"Why should I trust you with that information? For all you know, it could be some mortal who isn't even a lick of nobility. What would you do then? Torch him good?"

"It matters how respectful he is to the gods. If he isn't, then his life ends now. I can see that you must really care for him, to protect him so."

"Of course. Are you dumb enough not to know what love is when you see it?"

Inuyasha grinned. He didn't have to say anything in his defense. He was enjoying seeing Koga get insulted by Freya. But he would have to speak sometime, but only when Freya invited him.

"Must you insult me so? Fine, I won't kill him right away if I know who he is."

"If you must know, he stands beside me."

Koga gave Inuyasha the fiercest glare he'd never seen in his life. "This _boy_? You seriously love a _boy_ that is several centuries my junior? I suppose he isn't even a hundred and fifty!" The god laughed.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm just over two hundred years old."

"I do, Koga," Freya stated. "There's something about him that draws me to him. I can't explain it, but I love him, and he loves me. We're the perfect match, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks."

"You have to prove that your love is true. The only way would be if you two have a child together," Koga insisted, smirking. "If you don't within the time limit, then either something is wrong, or your love isn't true. I'll be here to observe you."

Freya scowled. "You're so stubborn, Koga. You're gonna hang around for a year, just so I can prove to you that I've conceived? What're you gonna do if I don't have a child? I won't go back to the heavens if I fail. I don't love you, so I wouldn't be able to have any children with you."

* * *

And there you have it! Freya won't be moved, so what is Koga gonna do to convince her that he's the one for her? Will Inuyasha and Freya's love survive? 

I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Man, I sound like the weird guy who talks at the beginnings and endings of the DBZ episodes... Not cool.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile. Seriously!

Took me a bit, because the holidays are starting and well...its hard not to be caught up in them.

Read, read, read!

* * *

For the next six months, it was all a waiting game. Nothing was apparent, until one night, when Freya and Inuyasha were stargazing, when she put her hand on her stomach, smiling. "Inuyasha, feel."

He put a hand below hers and felt a soft kick from within her. He blinked, then smiled. "I guess it's real, then."

She nodded. "Of course it is. I've been feeling a bit heavier here, but I never felt any movement until tonight." She turned to glare at Koga, who was watching them like a hawk. "You look like a moron, standing there. Why don't you at least sit while you're watching?"

"I feel better standing than sitting. I don't sit unless I'm resting or sleeping."

"You're just trying to impress me. Just so you know, its not working."

Koga sat, sighing. "You just burst my bubble, after six months. You always seem to have a sharp tongue, even now."

"I always will, just to make you look stupid."

Inuyasha watched the proceedings with great pleasure, since ever since this god had come to try and win Freya's heart, all she'd done was outsmart and insult him. And she'd said he was smart. She wasn't a genius, but it seemed that around her, his brain didn't work too well. This guy was supposed to be his rival? He could win easily and then some.

He had to stifle a laugh. He'd already won, because Freya had proclaimed that she'd never leave, should having a child with him fail. And she'd just proved that she was indeed with child. He looked up at the moon, thinking about what the baby would be like, once it was born.

But the bonehead just had to interrupt his musings.

"This boy, not even a man, he leaves you completely alone one night a month. What if she was attacked while you were gone, _boy_?"

Inuyasha smirked. "She can take care of herself. She is a goddess, after all."

Freya blinked, confused as to why this was. _It's true. Even while I was traveling with him and the others, looking for the Shikon Jewel, he went out one day a month. I wonder why this is._ "Inuyasha, why do you go out one night a month? Urgent business?"

"That's none of your concern."

"But Inuyasha, it is! Why are you avoiding the answer? Is it too secretive to talk about, even to me?"

He glanced at Koga, who glared back. "I can't say anything with him around. I never give away anything to my enemies. Maybe I'll show you on the day I go out. As long as the moron doesn't follow us."

Koga snorted. "And what am I supposed to do the whole time you're both gone?"

Freya glared at him, spelling out what she would do to him if he followed them that night. "You won't follow us, will you, Koga?" she said in a tone so sweet it could've been poured over pancakes. **A/N: I just love it! There is going to be a quote from one of the earlier episodes next chapter!**

The god got the message and shook his head. "I guess I'll twiddle my thumbs during that time."

* * *

Heehee! I make Koga look like a moron, don't I? It gets worse, though I did consider tweaking him a bit.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the the series and games I'm basing this on, okay?

Whoops! My bad! Haven't updated in a couple months!

Okay! Please read!

* * *

At sunset on the day when the moon was new, Inuyasha led Freya into the forest, stopping her in a clearing. He looked at the sky and just as he did, his hair turned black and his ears changed to human. He turned to her and blinked his indigo eyes. "Surprised?"

She rubbed her chin. "Not really. You are half human, after all. Your powers have to wane sometime."

"So you're saying half-gods do the same thing?"

"No, because their god side is too strong to wane. But I know about youkai. They aren't as strong as we gods." She held him close. "Inuyasha, this secret I will keep to the end of my existence. Whenever that is."

He held her back, taking in her scent, which wasn't as apparent when he was human. "I'll trust you on that."

She nodded, feeling as though he was the strongest god holding her, protecting her. Yet it was the complete opposite. Unless he could be changed to a god, then she would have to protect him to his death. Which wouldn't be for at least a couple hundred years, she hoped.

They spent the whole night together, just talking. In the morning, Inuyasha changed back, and Freya called, "Koga, you can come over now, if you want."

The god appeared as if out of thin air, scowling. "Whatever you two did while I was just sitting around, I'll find out what it is."

Freya rolled her eyes. "You're such a numbskull. Why can't you just butt out for once? It's almost as if you don't have any respect for other people's privacy."

He glared at her. "If you hadn't threatened to disembowel me, I would've been watching you both the whole time. Mortal, if you did anything to her, I'll burn you to a crisp."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why would I tell you about anything we did last night? Feh. I can tell why Freya finds you so annoying. It's like your brain's broken or something whenever you're around her. You have no common sense when it comes to relationships. You're just a Lech."

Freya started to laugh. "Well put, Inuyasha. Actually, the threat I was thinking of when I glared at him was 'I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts and put 'em in a bowl', but if he thought I was gonna just disembowel him, I'll let him think it." **A/N: There it is. Whether it works or not is up to you!**

The pair laughed together as Koga boiled at Inuyasha's mocking. He wanted to fry the disrespectful hanyou into ashes so bad, but then Freya would just ignore him for the rest of time if he did so. He could stand Freya's insults easy, since she did it all the time, and he didn't particularly care, since he thought she was still playing hard to get. But that mortal, did he not know how to respect the powers of above?

As if having had read his mind, Freya commented, "If you're pissed off by Inuyasha, don't be. He talks the same to everybody he meets. It only gets worse if he doesn't like you. He doesn't respect anyone unless he likes them. And even then, that's a precious few, myself included. You never even cared about his existence until I staked a claim that he had my heart. It's because he's competition that you can't instantly fry, isn't it?"

Koga glanced at her, as she put an arm around his rival's shoulders. He felt anger like no other that this mixed-breed mortal didn't even have to try to capture his beloved Freya's attention. All he had to do was say her name, and she would shower him with it. His hands curled into fists, feeling like he needed to burn something. Since he couldn't burn what he wanted without dire consequences, he would have to take out his anger on something else.

"Excuse me, Freya. I need to go do something."

She smirked. "I know that aura. You need to go toast something. Go incinerate some youkai, you pyromaniac."

Koga vanished, and Inuyasha grinned. "He's gone at last. One night isn't long enough for me to have some alone time with you."

"I know. Inuyasha, for the last seven months, I've been wondering something. When you first met Koga, you said a name I've never heard before. 'Sesshomaru'. Does Koga's appearance or mannerisms remind you of this person?"

"You never met him, now I remember. I had to fight him to get this sword I'm wearing, Tetsusaiga. Only Kagome was there at the time, so she'd be the only one who would've had the same reaction to him. He even wears the same clothes and armor. But his attitude is totally flipped. Is he a womanizer?"

"The only woman he's ever gone after is me. I remember he was chasing me for hundreds of years before I fell to Earth. I guess I got tired of him and decided it was my turn to be tested here. At least it freed me for about three years. I wonder what he did while I was gone. He seems to spend all his time just chasing me. When I returned to the heavens, I instantly resumed my hourly routine of ducking and dodging his advances."

"I'd bet that you're glad he's off your back, mostly. Now all you have to do is wait a few more months and you're free of that broken-brained pain in the butt."

She sighed. "It's not just 'a few' months. It's five. And from this point forward, you'll be seeing my body change. It might be alarming at first, but you'll get used to it."

"Freya…you're a goddess, can you see into the future?"

She snorted. "You wish. Is there a reason you asked?"

"I wanted to know if our child is going to be a boy or a girl, and what it will look like."

"Psssh. You don't need to see into the future to do that. I can tell by the aura that this baby is…hmmm…this is confusing. I've never had problems with feeling the gender of an individual before. I wonder…"

"You can tell by just sensing the aura of the person whether they're male or female?"

"Yes. But for some reason, I can't seem to tell whether this baby is a boy or a girl. Maybe it hasn't decided yet. God infants can sometimes take up to the birth to decide what their gender will be. Kinda strange, isn't it?"

Inuyasha stared at his lover. "_You're_ just plain strange. I always seem to learn something new about you, it doesn't matter how long I talk to you or whatever."

"Inuyasha, love, I know it isn't very easy to wait this long for our baby to be born, but there's nothing that can be done except wait. Not unless I have a problem in my last few months and have it early, which is a very rare occurrence among pregnant goddesses."

"If I know you and how tough and stubborn you are, this kid is going to be just the same. It won't be born until the time is over."

She leaned onto his shoulder, and he put an arm around hers. "It's just so peaceful when Koga isn't around. I feel like he's smothering me whenever he approaches, he's just so insistent on staying close to me and keeping an eye on you so you don't do anything 'inappropriate'."

"Feh. I don't have to do anything of the sort with you to know that we love each other, though it would be fun to flirt every once in a while."

He winced, then looked at her accusingly. "You just pinched my butt, didn't you?"

She feigned innocence. "Me? Why would I do something like that? That would be…_inappropriate_."

He smirked, then grabbed her around the waist and looking deep into her eyes. He chuckled as he saw the playfulness in her eyes. "I'm gonna get you back for pinching my butt."

She just smiled. "Oh, _please_ punish me, Inuyasha-koi."

He captured her lips in a ferocious kiss, holding her close. His claws sank through her clothing, scraping the skin underneath. His fangs grazed her lips, and a trickle of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

Koga decided to return at this time, and his eyes widened, when he saw the pair passionately kissing, but what really set him off was that _blood_ was flowing from Freya's mouth. The edge he'd just taken off by torching all the youkai in the area was brought back tenfold, fire appearing in his raised palm, his eyes burning in jealousy and hatred.

"_Stop kissing Freya, you half-breed mortal!"_ he shouted, throwing the fireball at him.

Inuyasha parted from Freya to block the flames with his fire-proof haori. He smirked, then commented, "You can't seem to leave us alone for more than five minutes. What'd I do this time, idiot? You're more pissed than normal."

Freya wiped the blood off her mouth and sent a death glare at Koga. "It doesn't matter, because I can feel the intense jealousy and hatred radiating off him in waves. He just wanted to get me to do that too, to him. He won't get _me_ to kiss him. That's something only you get, Inuyasha."

"WHY WAS SHE BLEEDING?! WERE YOU SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF HER?!" Koga exploded, losing his cool completely.

Inuyasha glared at his nemesis. "I bit her mouth a little while we were kissing. She's used to that. It's kinda disturbing to see it the first time, if you don't know anything about youkai. You're so stupid. 'Sucking the life out of her', what kind of babbling is that?"

Freya shrugged. "How can you suck life out of a goddess? We have immortality, so it's literally impossible. Koga, you're such a lame-brain."

Koga calmed, but still glared at Inuyasha the rest of the day, death written all over his face. Freya ignored him and kept Inuyasha in her sights the whole time.

* * *

When Freya was in her last month of pregnancy, she felt so heavy that she couldn't walk at all.

"Freya, love, I'll gladly carry you wherever you desire," Koga offered, smiling.

"You touch me, I'll do horrible things to you, like rearrange your face," she snarled, crossing her arms as best she could over her huge stomach.

Inuyasha lifted her, then fell down as if he'd been handed a huge boulder to carry. "What the—"

Koga smirked, and Freya sighed. She informed, "Inuyasha, you can't carry me. It's about the same as trying to lift a mountain. You might be strong, but my weight right now isn't anything like you're used to."

He strained, but couldn't get her even an inch off the ground. "Dammit! You could've told me this earlier! What're we going to do when you go into labor?!"

Her eyes lit up. "I want you to be the first to see our child."

"But don't you want Kaede or somebody else to deliver it?"

She shook her head. "I can guide you through it. It isn't too hard."

Koga interrupted their conversation. "Don't you think it better that we have a more comfortable setting instead of by the forest, on the ground?"

Freya sighed. "Fine. Koga, carry me to Kaede's." She pointed at him. "If you so much as hold me wrong, I'll beat you so bad that your mother would not recognize you."

He grinned and lifted her as if she was a feather. Inuyasha glared at the god, jealousy flaring in his gaze. "Jealous that I'm holding her, half-breed mortal?"

"Feh. Yeah right. I just wish that I was that strong. Maybe I'll become a god someday, and be stronger than you."

"Dream on, mortal. You'll never become a god, because you don't know how."

Freya snickered. "But I could always teach him the ritual of changing a mortal into a god."

"How did you learn that? It's a secret ritual, so there aren't too many gods."

She smirked. "Don't you wish that I would tell you. Then you'd make sure that I wouldn't do it. Too bad, if I give birth to a healthy half-god, then Inuyasha gets immortality."

Koga gave a poisonous glare to Inuyasha, who grinned. "Heh. I guess I can take you up on the contest of being the most powerful."

"You'd so get your butt handed to you," Freya added, breaking down into a fit of giggles.

Koga stepped into Kaede's house, and the older woman looked up. "Inuyasha, I see that you've come with Freya and her companion. I didn't catch your name, young man."

Koga sneered and set Freya down on the closest futon, which had been prepared for her. He then sat in a corner, scowling. Kaede looked to Freya. "He seems to be in an ill-mannered mood, Freya. What ails him so?"

Freya started to giggle again at the thought. "He's just mad because he's losing to a mere mortal in both power and love."

Inuyasha lounged next to her, the grin still on his face. "The moron doesn't know what's coming for him."

Kaede knelt next to the goddess. "I see. Would you be reaching the time of bearing your child?"

Freya nodded. "Yes. Just a few days more."

"Ah, if I'm right, the night when the moon is new."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he said nothing.

"Yes. I do believe that Inuyasha will be out that night. I just hope that the baby will be patient and wait till the morning after. I want it to see its father as soon as it's born."

No one saw Koga's wicked grin.

* * *

Oooooh, he's planning something.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile, so you can't sue me!

So many things to do... Not enough time...

Okay, my bad. Next chapter, and it's a goodie!

Here we go!

* * *

Those few days passed, then Freya woke from her rest in the middle of the afternoon. She put her hands to her stomach and whimpered. Kaede and Inuyasha looked up from what they'd been doing.

"Are you all right, Freya?"

She shook her head. "No. It's beginning."

Inuyasha sat at her side as she reached for him, taking her hand. "I'll stay for as long as I can."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you."

But, as hours passed, Inuyasha looked up at the window, seeing the sun had set. Freya cried out, squeezing his hand hard. He looked down at her and saw her eyes pleading. He sighed and murmured, "Sorry."

He got up and left, though staying near to the house, just in case something happened.

Freya struggled until she screamed, followed by her newborn child's cry. Kaede wiped it clean and announced, "Freya, it's a boy."

Freya reached out, but just as she did, Koga snatched the little boy up, grinning. She demanded, "Koga, what're you doing?!"

"I'm going to kill your half-breed spawn and then I'll hunt down your lover and kill him. For putting such nonsensical thoughts in your head."

Her eyes widened and she cried, "Koga, no!"

The god walked out of the house, laughing in triumph and looking down at the infant, only to find the baby was gone. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "The half-breed. He was watching all along." He walked slowly among the houses, since he couldn't sense Inuyasha at all.

Inuyasha hid behind Kaede's house, the side which was closest to the door. He'd shushed the wails of the infant quickly, but didn't know where the god was. He knew that if he was discovered, both he and his newborn son would be killed. He was at a major disadvantage, since his youkai powers had waned, he wasn't in his element, the forest, and he had to protect his child, who might start crying at any moment, since it was also chilly tonight.

"I will find you, half-breed mortal," Koga called. "It doesn't matter where you hide, by morning, I'll discover your little niche. Even if I am unable to see well in the darkness right now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Since he had black hair right now and he was in shadow, Koga couldn't see him. If he could keep hidden till morning, then he might be able to survive. Koga was deadly even now, and even one false move could end in death.

"You know that even though my night vision is horrible, especially on a moonless night, your white hair sticks out like a sore thumb, filthy mortal. If you come out now, I promise to make your death a little less painful."

Inuyasha almost called out a scathing remark back, but kept his silence. Let the moron think what he wanted. He wouldn't surrender, even if he was begged to. He knew he was in more trouble than even when Kagome had first discovered that he turned human one night a month. This god wasn't beatable by his standards, at least, not yet. He had to receive the powers of a god before he could challenge Koga to a fight. He was just lucky that the sky was overcast so that the night couldn't be darker.

This situation was worse than a scenario where he could get caught like this with his elder brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would've found him by now, but it didn't seem that this god could sense mortals very well, especially humans. So even gods had their weaknesses. He wondered what Freya's were. He'd probably not find out and live to tell the tale.

Koga prowled through the village, eyes trying to pierce the shadows. But it was useless, he couldn't find anything that could signify where Inuyasha had hidden. But he didn't need to have Inuyasha knowing that. "I'm getting closer, dirty hanyou. I know where you hide."

Inuyasha knew scare tactics when he heard them and didn't move an inch. He couldn't see Koga anywhere, but he could hear him as if the deity was right next to him. He kept an eye out, just in case his enemy _did_ get close. **A/N: I don't know if Inuyasha would be that smart, but let's pretend, okay?**

* * *

For nearly the entire night this went on, until Koga shouted, "I tire of this pathetic game of hide-and-seek, pathetic mortal! I can sense the sun rising! Soon I will be in my element and I will finally find you and your spawn!"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and knew his adversary was right. The sun was rising and his youkai powers would soon return. Then he would need Freya to help protect their son. He could tell by the tense silence within the house that Freya had to be asleep and Kaede was keeping watch.

Light came upon the world and Inuyasha's hair turned white, eyes a golden-yellow, and his normal ears appeared on the top of his head. He gritted his teeth and stood, preparing to run into the house, when he heard a laugh above him.

"So, half-breed, you thought that Freya could protect you? She has to sleep for a whole day to recover. So I can kill you without her interference. Now that you're in the open, burn!"

A stream of white-hot fire shot towards him, and he held his hand out, though he knew it was no use. He was going to meet his death today. He closed his eyes and was surprised when he didn't feel any heat or pain. His eyes popped back open and he saw he was surrounded by a soft white glow. He noticed that it emanated from his haori. "What the…"

"Impossible!" Koga cried in disbelief. "My flames should've burned you until there was nothing left!"

Inuyasha blinked as he pulled out the feather that gleamed with power. "Freya's feather…"

"So she left something to protect you, did she? I see. Then I'll have to get it away from you!"

The hanyou dodged and ducked, knowing that the feather was the only thing between him and death. He had to keep it with him, or else he'd be without protection. With his movements, his son started to cry, which momentarily distracted him. He gasped, as the feather was plucked out of his hand.

Koga burned it, then grinned. "Now, let's try this again. Incinerate into ash!"

Inuyasha covered his son with the sleeve of his haori, but he knew with a fire that hot, not even his fire-proof haori could absorb it. He glared at his opponent in hatred, then his eyes widened, as the flames stopped just in front of him. The same white glow surrounded not only him, but the whole house. "Freya…it can't be…she's asleep…"

He turned to see that Kaede was supporting Freya, who was limping horribly. Her hand was outstretched, eyes focused beyond anything he'd ever seen before. Koga yelled, "Freya! Why are you awake at such a time?! You should be in a deep sleep until tonight!"

"I would have, but I can't sleep when my baby is crying. He needs me, and I knew that Inuyasha would too, once the sun rose." _So, Freya comes and saves the day again. Koga might have the ultimate attacking power of all gods, but I have the strongest shield of all the goddesses. So, it's a stalemate until I want it to be._

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Thank you, love. But you should be resting."

She nodded. "Yes, now I can rest, now that my magic is active." She glared up at Koga. "You'll just have to bide your time, Koga. My magic won't go away until I shut it down. So both Inuyasha and Kiseki are safe."

Koga snorted. " 'Kiseki'? It's a real miracle, all right. But just you wait. I'll bring you back to the heavens, even if I have to burn the entirety of the mortal realm itself."

"I wouldn't go back, even if I was floating in outer space, because of what you've done. You tried to murder my son and lover. For that, you'll pay. Just wait for me. You've awakened the fire of anger within me, and you'd better be on your guard, because I'll be coming for you. That's a promise."

The next chapter is a fight! Whee!

If you want to know, fight scenes aren't my forte, so don't get too excited.

Until next time, whenever that is, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile! Okay, I said it! Happy?

This one came out easier than expected. I must be on a roll.

Please read this, it's good for you! **Joking!**

* * *

For the whole day afterward, Freya was in a deep sleep with Kiseki. Koga circled the house, a death glare in his eyes. Inuyasha knew this wouldn't end peacefully, since he knew that Freya was ticked off beyond compare. Once she woke, she would be raising Cain on Koga. She promised to attack him at his most vulnerable, even though she was weakened herself by giving birth.

He sighed and looked at the flimsy door that could've easily been ripped away by the furious Koga. He knew that if Freya's shield failed at any given moment, then he and Kiseki would be dead before she could do anything. But she said her magic wouldn't be canceled unless a stronger offense could break it or she did it herself. Even when she was in a deep sleep like she was, the magic stayed strong.

"What ails you, Inuyasha?"

"The upcoming battle between Freya and Koga. He's so strong compared to me. I want to protect her on my own, but I'm no match when it comes to him. All I can do is watch while Freya does the protecting and fighting. She's always been stronger than me, even though she's a woman."

"She's a goddess, and you are a mortal she chose over any of the gods."

"I know I should feel good about that, but I wanna do something other than watch! I wanna fight!"

"You're used to thinking that you're stronger than all other beings. It is true that you can defeat any youkai, but a god, they are much more deadly. Did Freya tell you when she's going to turn you into a god?"

"No. I suppose after she defeats Koga. Even though I would give anything to kill him with my own hands."

He looked outside and saw it was night. He could still hear Koga pacing, but a little slower now.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou turned to see his lover open her eyes and get up, lifting Kiseki with her. She yawned and blinked her moon-blue eyes. She looked down at the little boy and was surprised to see that he had moon-silver hair, white dog ears on top of his head, and moon-blue eyes. She smiled and then spasmed. She gasped and then covered her mouth.

Inuyasha and Kaede gazed at her in alarm. She crooked her finger so they would come closer. She murmured, "I didn't know it until now, but I was carrying twins."** A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to add this, I'm addicted to women having twins.**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're going to have it now?"

She nodded. "Kiseki seems to be the quiet type, unless he's scared. This is good, since Koga can hear loud noises through the barrier. But Inuyasha, you'll have to keep my mouth covered so I don't make any noises, or else Koga will hear and suspect."

Kaede prepared to help deliver the second child. Freya instantly started trying to scream, though Inuyasha kept his hand tightly clamped over her mouth. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the baby's cry. Inuyasha was given the baby to hold as Freya passed out once again.

"It's another boy, Inuyasha. It seems as though they are identical twins."

"I think I'll call this one Yoshi."

Yoshi started to scream, much louder than his brother had first cried. Kiseki rested on his mother's chest, sleepy still. Inuyasha looked down at his second-born son. Yoshi had the same features as his twin, except for when he calmed, his eyes were blue with the lightest of green flecks all through the irises. The father bounced his son a little, smiling. The baby cried, eyes shut and little hands balled into fists.

"Little Yoshi seems more like his father than Kiseki."

"What do you mean, old woman?"

"He likes to proclaim his presence more than his twin. Something you like to do, but in more violent ways, most of the time."

"Feh. Whatever, old woman."

Yoshi's tiny hand took hold of one section of Inuyasha's thick bangs, then he calmed and fell asleep. Inuyasha sighed. "His cries were starting to get on my nerves a little. They're so high-pitched and persistent."

"Perhaps he'll be outgoing, like you are, Inuyasha. Or perhaps like his mother, since she is very outspoken as well. Both of you are one the strongest of your kind, and both look like they are half youkai, half god." **A/N: I wonder what the Japanese word for that is? One can only wonder...**

"How was my human side canceled out? That's just weird."

"Yes, it is. But that was how they turned out."

Kaede smiled at the two sleeping babies. "Freya seems so happy because of this, yet this sleep seems unnatural. Do you think it could be forced so she can recover quickly?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "How should I know? Her techniques surprise me every time she uses them. Especially the shield she made. I wonder how she keeps it up all this time. Doesn't she have a certain amount of stamina or magic power or something?"

"As she told me before, she has limitless energy, Inuyasha. She doesn't get tired."

"So I guess this sleep isn't natural, then. I've never seen her sleep before this."

"As I watch her, she seems to be in such deep a sleep that nothing would be able to wake her. If her magic wasn't protecting us, then Koga would be upon us."

"I would be a burn mark on the ground, as she put it. Both Kiseki and Yoshi would be the same. I wonder how Koga would take it if he found out Freya had twins."

"We should both rest while we have the chance. The two children should be resting for only a little."

* * *

Man, I hate having such a limited knowledge of the Inuyasha series, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. If there are, not my fault.

But this is fanfiction, so mistakes can be overlooked!

Please?

Oh, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't have any money, so don't sue me! I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile!

Okay...been a few weeks since I last updated, so...

READ, READ, READ!

Please?

* * *

Freya woke when it was night again, lying Kiseki on the futon before walking out of the house. She walked through the barrier and called, "Koga, come and fight me, unless you're afraid to."

He stepped out from behind the house and smirked. "You took longer than usual to recover."

"I had to prepare, too. It takes time to prepare for a battle. Especially since it's now in my element. The moon is out, the stars are, too. You are at a disadvantage, Koga."

"I might be, but you aren't at full power, as you should be."

"I have enough to defeat you. Let's fight, shall we?"

She drew her sword and was met by him drawing two swords, both on fire. Her wings spread and her outfit changed. She truly became her goddess self, her Valkyrie uniform (picture Lenneth from Valkyrie Profile 2), like a Norse warrior, her sword shining like the heavens themselves.

Koga grinned. "I haven't seen you like that for a long time, since you last fought another goddess that challenged you. But I am far more powerful than she ever could have been. Prepare yourself, Freya. I'm going all out, too. If I injure you enough to incapacitate you, then I will take you back to the heavens with me and come back here to kill the half-breed mortal and your spawn. Then you won't have any reason to stay."

"You're wrong. And I'll prove it to you by killing you, Koga. You've lit the fire which is my anger, and no one has been able to do that for thousands of years. Just because you're the strongest god in the heavens doesn't mean you're undefeatable. I'll show you, you insignificant pain in the butt."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

So if you think there's a fight scene next chapter, sorry. I suck at fight scenes, so I decided to skip it.

I guess there's not much left but to wrap it up, don't you think?

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime/manga/games this fic is based on, so don't sue me.

Okay, second to last chapter, yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Freya returned, almost out of breath, a few deep cuts on her. Inuyasha was holding a bawling Yoshi at the time, Kiseki lying on the futon, looking calmer than his twin by far. The hanyou looked up and smiled. "Freya. How'd it go?"

She swallowed and wiped her forehead. "I think Koga let me kill him. I guess, in the end, he saw my side and decided to give up. It was easier than I expected. I feel like collapsing, but I need my wounds bandaged."

Kaede saw the cuts and looked at her apparel with confusion. "Freya, what manner of dress is this? I've never seen anything like it, not even when Kagome was around."

"This is what I normally take my appearance as in the heavens when I'm readying myself for a battle. Sometimes gods and goddesses fight each other and appear in their battle outfit. This is mine. No two outfits are alike, so I am the Valkyrie of the goddesses."

She started to take the armor off, which was located on her torso, forearms, lower legs and head. She didn't wear much under her light armor, a tight-fitted shirt and a skirt that was slit in the front for free movement. When she started taking that off too because of her injuries, Inuyasha turned red and turned away. **A/N: I did that for fun. If you notice in the first or second episode Inuyasha stares at Kagome naked with a straight face. Okay, moving on now...**

"Many of your injuries have burns on them, Freya. They don't seem life-threatening, but it's shocking, since there doesn't seem to be much bleeding. Have you ever been injured before?"

"Yes, but not this much. I just need them wrapped and within a day they should be healed with no scar."

"I see. What's this, then?"

"Oh, that? I wasn't born a goddess, I was…created."

"Created?" Inuyasha asked, not turning around until Freya was completely dressed. "What do you mean?"

"As in I was made. I wasn't even born at all. My powers came from another goddess while my body was created by a god because he didn't want this goddess to take over. She was evil, from what I've learned, and all her powers were taken because I look exactly like her, save for the mark on me. It was placed there just in case she ever reincarnated and tried to take her powers back. As of yet, she hasn't, because of the curse a powerful youkai placed on her soul. If she ever was reincarnated, the curse will take place, making her the servant and wife of this youkai, though I've never learned who this youkai was." **A/N: Remember Lezard made a Homunculus to try and take Lenneth's soul? More or less the same story, except with a new twist.**

"How long have you lived, Freya?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I don't know exactly, but I do believe over three thousand years."

"Wow. No wonder you got bored with the heavens and came here. Is Koga really dead?"

"Yes. I made sure he'll never be reincarnated as anything. I placed a seal on his soul before I killed him. I don't want him coming back, ever."

Kaede helped her dress in looser clothes, so she wouldn't cause more damage to her wounds with her armor. When they were done, Inuyasha turned back, seeing Freya tie her hair back for the first time, since it was so long that it nearly brushed her knees. She twisted it skillfully into a loose braid, leaving some from her neck up undone so her headdress would fit later.

"Your hair looks better tied back than free. Why didn't you do it in the first place?"

"Because I now know that during battle, having my hair free means it could get in the way. It has a possibility of being damaged, as well. I don't like the smell of burnt hair."

She picked up Kiseki and smiled. Inuyasha then asked, "When are you going to change me into a god, not like I care much anymore, since you defeated Koga."

"As soon as this evening, if the children are asleep by then. Actually, when they're first born, any children with even the slightest bit of god in them sleeps most of the time, only waking in times of stress. They gather power during that time."

"How long does this period last?" Kaede asked, curious.

"Usually the first year or so. Then they act like normal children. And, like all gods, they don't need to eat, nor have nourishment of any kind."

Inuyasha nodded. "All right. Tonight, I'm gonna become the most powerful being ever!"

* * *

I'm so happy someone made this story their favorite! Cookies to you!

So everything will be wrapped up in the next chapter, then watch for my one-shot conclusion!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile!

Last chapter! Whee!

* * *

Freya stood in a clearing, looking at the sliver of moon. Her powers weren't as strong as they could be, since she preferred to use them on the night of the full moon, but as long as there was a part of the moon visible, she was fine. She waited patiently as the wind began to blow, making her hair sway.

Inuyasha came into the clearing, staring when he laid eyes on her. She looked beautiful in the weak moonlight, though he couldn't wait to see her in the full moon's light. He stopped just behind her, and she turned to him, her body suddenly emitting a bright light. She sighed and her clothes and bandages disappeared, only to be replaced by her Valkyrie garb. Her wings spread and folded around Inuyasha, her voice nothing but a soft murmur as she recited the sacred words of the ritual.

He felt warmth through his body and gasped as the warmth gathered at his shoulders and spread outwards. When her wings disappeared, she opened her eyes. They shone with happiness. "You are now a god, Inuyasha-koi."

He looked at himself and felt everywhere, finding nothing different. "I don't look any different. Why?"

"Your appearance doesn't change here. Only when we go to the heavens. I just hope my fellows understand why I killed Koga and changed you into a god. Though it won't be taken well that I conceived and bore twin half-gods."

He put his arms around her. "We'll do it together, Freya. Understand?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, we will."

* * *

Okay, that was short, but it concludes with my one-shot!

Please review and watch out for other stories!


End file.
